


Tales at a Glance

by MachikoAsu



Category: CLAMP - Works, X/1999
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachikoAsu/pseuds/MachikoAsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of requested CLAMP drabbles, ranging all over the spectrum. Will be added to as found; mainly X and/or Dukylon. Up first, Kamui and Keiichi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales at a Glance

Some days the universe really hated Kamui. He couldn’t even walk from the dorm housing to his class without being clobbered by some random bird and dropping his bento into a puddle (Subaru had crafted the meal for him, and the bird looked far to smug at its demise). Now he sat moodily in class, hungry and mourning that presumably wonderful handcooked lunch.

Durning his grief, he almost failed to notice the wrapped box being shoved onto his desk. Almost, for as soul crushing as a lost meal was, the boy beside him was bubbly enough to brighten any mood. Keiichi and the Megawatt grin forcefully dropped a bento infront of him, loudly proclaiming that Kamui had looked like he was starving, and had taken it upon himself to whip up a simple grilled salmon lunch, and if it was okay maybe we can share Shirou-kun and go eat outside because it was a beautiful day and no one should be sulking inside while the sun was out like this!!! So while the small hero of Heaven nodded and wondered how Keiichi could even breathe talking like that, the bubbly boy had grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the bright sunshine with the promise of a good meal.

Maybe the day wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
